


Retrogade

by Tsuki (lunarrainbows)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarrainbows/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sick Squalo, Xanxus dealing with a migraine and a way to both make the two feel better. Add in a bit of Belphegor and Mammon, as well as a meddlesome Lussuria and things can really get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrogade

Crimson eyes slid shut in irritation, more than ready to snap open and glare at the next person that came bursting into his office. For once Squalo wasn't the cause of his immense irritation, he hadn't seen or heard from his second in command since this morning and nighttime was quickly approaching. Something had to be up, he never had a day free of Squalo like this, and it was something that simply just didn't happen.

The strange quiet that blanketed their headquarters was broken by a loud, booming crack of thunder that followed the white hot bolt of lightning that arced throughout the sky. The sky was illuminated for several seconds before everything became dark once more, being shadowed by heavy dark rainclouds that looked like they were ready to burst. Twitching slightly in annoyance Xanxus opened his eyes and glanced briefly out the window, which was more than enough time for the clouds to let go of their burden, letting the water they were carrying to fall to the ground in torrents.

Fuck, there went his plans for later. He had no intention at at all to be soaked by the rain, there were times that he could really care less but with the mood that he was in he would more than likely take out his frustration on everyone around him like normal. He had no problem with the rain; he just didn't like to be in it when it was cold enough outside to make it feel like ice. In no way being a fan of being sick, he tended to avoid the outdoors when the weather was like this.

It was times like this that reminded him that the end of the year was approaching fast; bringing colder temperatures and an overall annoyance that plagued him, the monsoon like rains that plagued southern Italy during the fall. If there was one thing to hate about fall and winter in southern Italy, it would be the almost constant rains that plagued the coastline.

While he was wondering exactly why he hadn't seen Squalo all day, he didn't let it get to him. Right now, he had something else to do, more so seriously harming or maiming the cause of the unneeded paperwork that he had gone through today. He could have cared less if it was the shark's fault because he would've just had him do the paperwork in his stead, but this was a lot different. The rest of his squad had gone and done something to warrant Nono's attention, which was enough to piss him off.

He didn't care if they went off and destroyed something because it was something that was expected of them, especially of the blonde psycho that was his storm guardian. When Belphegor—yes, he actually knew his name even if he didn't use it; started on one of his escapades to relieve his boredom everything and anything around him would be subjected to harm of either their possessions, including themselves or their sanity.

The problem was that he wasn't in the mood to deal with the wake of Belphegor's search for a playmate, yet he couldn't help but to think that it would be interesting to watch him all the same.

Three light knocks on his office's door resonated throughout the room before a green head popped in. He couldn't see Lussuria's eyes, but he could swear that the man had visibly brightened when he glanced at him. "Oh, bossu! Have you seen Squalo anywhere? I can't seem to find him."

"Why would I know where that damn shark is? I'm not his keeper." Xanxus snapped, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the migraine that he could feel starting at the base of his neck. Sometimes he was just too high strung, and even he realized that. In fact, he was going to use this day to relax, but that had to be set back due to the bad weather. Damn, today wasn't going the way that he wanted it to at all, which was really starting to piss him off.

"But bossu, Squalo usually is not that far from you." Lussuria murmured in confusion as he took the time to open the door cautiously. He wasn't too keen on entering the room with how bad of a mood his boss was in, but his worry about Squalo overrode his fear of Xanxus' wrath at the moment.

Grunting in annoyance he glanced out the window once more. No matter how annoying Lussuria's comment was to him, he knew that it was true. Even since they were younger, Squalo was right by his side. Fighting, arguing, even just being a thorn in his side with his presence alone—he was always there. Actually having a day where he hadn't heard his voice, a day that he hadn't been able to yell at him…it really was odd.

Damn Lussuria, now he had him wondering just where the damn shark was. Where the fuck was Squalo, and why the hell hadn't he shown his face today? Ignoring the pounding of his head as he stood up and exited the room, he passed his stunned sun guardian in favor of searching for his missing shark.

That's right, Squalo belonged to him. He had given himself to him all those years ago, and it was about damned time that the shark realized that he was his possession, and with how he was acting up, the shark had a well-deserved punishment coming. All he had to do was find him.

A game of hide and seek sounded fun anyways, and the prize sounded even better to him.

"Good luck in finding Squ-chan bossu!~" Lussuria called out cheerfully, watching Xanxus head towards the west wing of the mansion. Chuckling to himself he shut the door of his bosses' study and went to search for Bel and Mammon. They would want this juicy piece of gossip, especially Mammon with all of the bets he had going on behind both their bosses and Squalo's backs!

 **  
**Line Break / Scene Change**   
**

Slamming open the door to Belphegor's room Lussuria grinned from ear to ear. "I have such good news~!"

"Squalo is going to go after your head Lussuria." Mammon commented from his spot upon one of the crimson throw pillows that decorated Belphegor's bed. The annoying prince had decided to scoop him out of his own room and deposited himself upon the bed as if he belonged there. He could only guess what went through the blonde's mind sometimes, especially because he never saw his eyes. It was easiest to discern what was truly being sought by the eyes and actions of someone, yet because Belphegor had decided to keep his odd hairstyle, he had to go off of his actions alone.

"Shishishi…Haven't I told you never to come into my room, peasant?" Bel said dangerously, grinning as he fiddled with one of the many knives that he carried with him. He seriously thought of throwing one at the pouting guardian, but it appeared that he actually had some good information to share.

"Well then, are you just going to stand there like a fool, or are you going to explain?" Mammon commented blandly, not bothering to glance up at the sun guardian. He knew all too well that the man would start to talk even if they didn't give him the chance to. When he had the chance to talk about their boss and second in command, he could spend hours doing so if no one stopped him. As long as he could remember, Lussuria always commented that there was a strong sexual tension between the two, and the way they fought only proved his point.

The sun guardian was strangely silent, glancing between them with a widening grin on his face. "Oh, did I interrupt anything here? I could come back later if I did." He commented, finally inadvertently bringing up Mammon's position upon Belphegor's bed. Prince The Ripper never let anyone in his room besides Mammon, and he always had the feeling that they were closer than they had let on."

Right now, Mammon was reevaluating his view upon the sun guardian. In his opinion, Lussuria should be more serious, yet if he was like that every day, things wouldn't be the same. The sun guardian was known for being rather flighty and cheerful, only going into his so called serious mode when the situation was rather bleak.

A cheerful Lussuria was the best thing right now. He gave up information much easier when he was like this.

"Mou, you're always like this Mammon! Why can't you be a little more enthusiastic?" The sun guardian asked with a frown, not liking the less than enthusiastic response he got. Who wouldn't want to know what bossu was up to with Squalo of all people? He couldn't understand it. Those two were so entertaining, especially because they didn't know exactly how to express their innermost feelings.

"Lussuria."

Shaking his head once, and then glancing at Mammon he tilted his head to the side. "What is it Mammon-dear?" he sang out, a smirk tugging at his lips that was incredibly out of character for him.

That smirk was something that could unnerve anyone if they knew how he acted. It was enough to cause Bel to stop fiddling around with one of his knives and turn his attention towards the sun guardian once more.

"Either shut up and tell us what you were going to or get out. You have a choice." Mammon commented, only letting a bit of annoyance lace his tone. He wasn't in the mood for the game that Lussuria wanted to play, and when he got like this, it was dangerous to have Belphegor in the same room.

Lussuria was used to Mammon glaring at him from underneath the protection of his hood, but even when he was annoyed at him, he managed to keep himself from sounding like he was angered at him. It was one of the things that he liked about Mammon, he was the only one that didn't get angered at the things he did unless it was something that affected him. But now, he actually sounded angry at him, which brought up his question from earlier again.

He did interrupt something then….What a nice tidbit of information to hold on to later.

"Bossu went to look for Squalo, I think he's going to confess!"

Mammon rolled his eyes. It wasn't something that he needed to know. He knew that they would eventually realize what they had was different than everything else. It would just have to take a bit of a push in the right direction. Squalo being missing had been the best push forward that they could even expect.

"Get out."

Lussuria froze in surprise, cocking his head somewhat as he stared at the two behind his sunglasses. He wasn't exactly sure who had spoken the frigid words, yet they held the promise of pain. Chuckling he waved at them before disappearing back out Bel's door.

"Hai, hai! Don't do something I wouldn't~"

He could hear Mammon's mumbled response of, "That wouldn't be much, idiot." as he moved back down the hall towards the kitchen. This was the perfect time to make a snack.

 **  
**Line Break / Scene Break**   
**

Groaning softly Squalo sat up as he took in a few shallow breaths only to break out into a fit of raspy coughing. Hell did he loathe getting sick. It didn't happen all that often, but when it did it never failed to knock him on his ass. Right now all he wanted was to sleep, yet he couldn't with the nagging, annoying feeling in the back of his throat. It didn't even help that he had downed half a shot of warm whiskey either to help his throat. He still was coughing all the same.

Clutching one of the many pillows he had on his bed close he pushed his hair out of his face, shivering at the feeling of it against his bare back. It probably wasn't a good idea for him to be shirtless like this, yet he didn't care. His normal long sleeved shirts were too restricting, they just made him hotter. At least he kept the dark blue pajama pants on.

Falling back down against his pillows as he finally stopped coughing he opened his eyes for the first time in hours as he stared up at the ceiling. His normally sharp grey eyes were bloodshot and there were noticeable dark rings underneath them. All testaments to just how bad he really felt.

All but ready to close his eyes and try to get more sleep he sprang up once his door slammed open. Normally he would have let out a yell of irritation, but he knew that he couldn't with how raw and irritated his throat was. He wouldn't have come close to the usual decibel level he was known for so he snapped out an irritable "What the hell do you want?" and waited for his visitor to step out of the shadows.

Fuck, if he wasn't feeling so bad he'd already know who this was.

"So this was where you were trash. Who the fuck said you could lie in bed all day?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, **FUCK.**

Of all the people that he expected to come looking for him, Xanxus hadn't crossed his mind once. He had actually thought that his boss of all people wouldn't come looking for him. He had half expected Lussuria to come, but Xanxus? No way in hell. He had thought that he would have been happy that he hadn't shown up all day. It was a bit of a break for both of them.

"Bastard, I'm sick if you hadn't noticed."

Wincing at the sound of his own voice he rubbed the back of his good hand against his eyes as he closed them, trying to get used to the darkness of his room. Once he finally did he couldn't help but to stare in shock. His boss looked like he was strangely relaxed and wound up all at the same time if that were possible. He had half expected him to barge into his room wearing his normal clothing, yet the jacket he always wore, as well as his precious guns were missing from his person as far as he could tell.

Awkward silence loomed heavily between them before he finally cracked, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"What the hell do you want boss? I'm trying to sleep here."

Xanxus smirked at that, moving towards Squalo's bed with careful movements. While he did know that Squalo was sick now, he felt that he should get a prize for finding his shark. Of course the best prize he could ask for would be the shark himself. What he had in mind could make the annoying migraine that he was experiencing to go away, and it could let Squalo sleep as well.

Grabbing a hold of silky silver hair he yanked the swordsman's head to the side, admiring his previous handiwork. He could see the hickeys, the bites and marks he left the last time he fucked him. This time, things weren't going to be nice and slow. He wasn't in the mood to tease the fuck out of Squalo, he just wanted that blessed release that made him feel boneless and actually relaxed for once.

"Isn't it obvious you damn shark? Turn over."

What in the hell was Xanxus doing? He couldn't find the strength to even do that. Not with how much he already ached, with how tired he was.

Xanxus made a sound of annoyance before forcefully flipping over the swordsman, pressing his face into the pillow that he had been resting his head against earlier. He didn't know what happened to him, but seeing the normal haughty man, who never let anything get to him so fragile, so easily broken got to him in the worst ways.

Fumbling with his pants he hissed as his throbbing erection was finally freed he ground himself against Squalo's covered ass, chuckling as the sounds of indignation quickly turned to needy sounds of wanting to be fucked. Squalo knew all to well that he wouldn't prepare him, yet it never stopped him from coming back for more.

"Shit, if you're going to do it-just do it!"

Practically hissing out the words as more of his clammy skin met the cool air of his room he found that he was now just as worked up as his boss was. He was a bit surprised that he had gone hard so fast, and right now he was so hard that it hurt.

Fuck, it must have been the fact that Xanxus looked like he would literally eat him, no matter what state he was in. That look never failed to cause his blood to boil in lust. Even after all these years that never changed. He supposed it was one of the upsides to their incredibly odd relationship.

Shaken from his thoughts as he felt the sharp pain of Xanxus thrusting fully into him he clawed at the sheets, trying to relax himself so that he could actually begin to enjoy this. Clenching his teeth he fought the urge to whirl around and push his boss off and simply go to bed blue balled and took in a few deep breaths.

A minute of waiting turned into two before Xanxus finally began to move. He didn't bother with niceties, with each rough thrust into the body underneath him he grasped Squalo's hips in a bruising grip, moaning lowly at the feeling of reaching even deeper into the swordman's body with the angle he had forced him in.

"Hah..boss you're a bastard."

Apparently Squalo had turned his head enough to speak. No matter, he'd been called worse by the rain guardian. As a response he lifted his hips just enough to get a strangled scream from the one beneath him as he gave a hard thrust into him. Ah, there was that familiar organ. Already intimately familiar with it he kept Squalo in that position and continued to thrust into him, all the while ignoring the swordsman's leaking erection.

As compensation Squalo just ground his hips downwards into the crumpled up bedding that was being used as an impromptu cushion for him as he tried not to hit his head against his headboard as Xanxus' rough thrusts continued to propel him forward.

The silver haired swordsman wasn't in any condition to fight back, to give his lover the normal responses that he did when they fucked, but he had a feeling that he liked it when he just took whatever he could get.

Clenching around the intruding length within him he let out a raspy moan as he shivered, aching for the climax that Xanxus had denied him from as he finally felt an all too familiar hand clamp around the base of his swollen cock. No, no, no. He wasn't going to do this to him, not now!

"What the fuck-"

His irritable line of questioning turned into a high pitched needy gasp as he was turned around, Xanxus still in him the entire time. His hair was in disarray around him, partially covering his eyes as well. He could care less about that, not with the way that pleasure was threatening to drive him crazy. What did bring him back to semi coherency was the fact that he noticed that he was incredibly light headed and it was becoming just a bit hard to breathe.

Shit, that wasn't good.

"Quit teasing and let me come fucker!"

The insult was breathy and it lacked any of the usual heat that was normally in Squalo's tone, coupled with the way that his head had lolled against his pillow as he tried to stay conscious gave Xanxus all the warning that he needed. He knew the signs of someone just wanting to pass out, and if Squalo was going to do so he'd just make him pass out from pleasure.

Giving a few harsh thrusts he let go of the swordsman's erection in favour of returning his grip back to his hips as he rode out Squalo's climax, moaning softly as he felt him seize up tightly. He really wasn't up to par tonight if he had come so easily. Heh.

With a breathy chuckle he managed two more thrusts into the now impossibly tight body beneath him and came deep inside of him with a groan. Still twitching he kneeled there, just letting the feeling of euphoria wash over him. Fuck this was nice. The upside was he couldn't feel that migraine that he had earlier either.

Nothing like a good rough fuck to get some tension out, right?

Pulling out of Squalo he couldn't help the amused laughter as he realized that the swordsman had indeed passed out, his body had become lax and almost boneless as it slumped against the bed. Smirking he cleaned himself off with Squalo's sheets, pushing the swordsman to the edge of the bed as he tucked himself back into his pants, only throwing his belt and boots to the floor as he took a spot against the wall and lied down, closing his eyes.

He'd force feed the shark soup in the morning. Though he really was reluctant to do so because just seeing him so helpless aroused him to the point of no return. This would have to happen a hell of a lot more often, especially with how good he felt right now.


End file.
